A Trip to Diagon Alley
by Malfoy7Granger
Summary: How will a trip to Diagon Alley go for the seven Malfoy's? How about we find out? *Dramione Family Fuff(kinda)* R&R to let me know how it was!


_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the canon characters or other stuff; it is all property of J.K. Rowling. Only the plot and a few OC characters are mine. Enjoy!**_

_**This is my third posted Fanfiction, and I apologies for past grammar and spelling mistakes in my part two stories.**_

_**Form more background on my OC characters, just see my profile! It should be updated soon!**_

_**Please Read&Review to let me know if I'm improving! Thanks!**_

_Chapter One: A Trip to Diagon Alley_

It was just a normal day for the family of seven. Who were on a trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. There was a clear sky with a calm and quiet atmosphere…well, maybe not _that_ quiet.

_Scorpius's P.O.V._

"HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" My sister and I yelled in perfect synch.

"WE'RE COMING" Our parents yelled back.

I was excited this morning! Last week, my twin sister (Lyra) and I received our Hogwarts letters, and we are now on our way to Diagon Alley with out Mum, Dad, and our siblings. Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

"WELL HURRY UP THEN!"

You probably already know that out father is the one and only, Draco Malfoy, but… I bet what you didn't know is that our mother is former war heroine; Hermione Granger, or now know as Hermione Malfoy.

"What on the list are we getting first Mum?" Lyra asked curiously after we slowed down so the could catch up with us since we ran ahead.

"How about we go and give Ms. your robe measurements first?" Mum replied while looking at the list that she held in one hand, while her other hand was being held tightly by a rather shy Cassie (Cassiopeia; my nine-year-old sister)

_**-….M….-**_

"Dad, while Mum and the girls go to give the rode lady our measurements, can we go check out the new Quidditch Store that just opened up!? Please!" I pleaded while pointing at the shop.

Dad chuckled, "Sure, let's go tell your Mother first." As Dad walked ahead to catch up with the girls; I told Titan (actual name is Taurus, he's my older brother) that we were going into the new Quidditch shop.

Taurus turned his attention away from mesmerizing broom in the display window and looked at me, "Really?!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah!" I said just as enthusiastically.

"Awesome! Now we can get and even closer look at the Firebolt 3003! Let's go catch up with everyone else then!" Taurus said right before he seized my wrist and practically dragged me toward Dad and the others.

Right when we finally caught up with everyone else; Dad said, "Mione, Scorp and Titan want to go check the new Quidditch Store out, and I'm going to go take them okay?"

"Can I go with you guys, Daddy?!" Orion (my seven-year-old brother) asked as he released his tight hold on Lyra's hand and went to go pull on Dad's pant leg.

Dad smiled warmly at Orion and picked him up, "Of course you can Ryan… as long as it's okay with Mum." Dad replied while sending a pleading look to Mum.

She laughed, "Yeah, you four have fun. Come find us in the Book Store when you're done." Mum sent an amused glance at Lyra and Cassie; who instantly perked up at the mention of books.

The four of us broke into huge grins and gave Mum a tight group hug, "thanks Mione! We'll meet you in the Book Store in half an hour" Dad said right before he gave Mum a quick kiss that resulted in all five of us kids cringing and making weird faces in disgust.

"Oh, hush up" Mum and Dad both laughed at us, "you boys behave and don't get into ant trouble" Mum gave us a pointed look.

"Don't worry! We won't! See ya!" We three boys and Dad called over our shoulder as we ran off toward the Quidditch Shop.

"See ya later!" the three girls called back as they turned to enter the Robe Store.

_**-…M…-**_

After we entered the store; Dad turned to us, "You boys stay together, okay? Don't go off to any other stores either, and do _NOT _talk to stranger. I'll be in the equipment section if you need any thing" Dad gave the three of us a proud smirk and walked off toward the quidditch equipment.

"Don't worry! We'll be by the brooms!" Titan and I called after him together as we both grabbed one of Ryan's hands and lead his to the latest model of the Firebolt.

We all knew that it is a rare treat when ever Mum or Dad allowed us to go off anywhere by ourselves ever since we moved to London four years ago; and we learned pretty fast how to behave when by ourselves.

"Scorp, do you think that you'll be on the quidditch team at Hogwarts this year?!" Ryan pleaded hopefully.

"Yeah, then you'll be on the team with me…well…that is, if your in Gryffindor' Titan smirked sarcastically.

I laughed at Ryan's pleading and I chose to ignore Titan's side comment, "Ah…probably not, Ray. First years aren't even _allowed_ to have their own brooms at Hogwarts….well except for Harry Potter…Sorry to disappoint you" I smiled.

"Oh…." our younger brother said with a put-out expression.

Titan and I laughed, "There's always next year though, by my second year I'm sure I'll be one the team!" I attempted to cheer him up.

"Really?! You think so?" he said with new-found happiness.

"Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor with me, then we'll have the best Quidditch team Hogwarts has seen in years" Titan smirked.

(Titan is going onto his fourth year at Hogwarts soon, he got a spot as the Gryffindor Seeker last year and his house ended up winning the Quidditch House Cup! Dad was ecstatic when Titan made the team and you should have seen his face)

"Aww," I whined, "You know I want to be in Slytherin."

"And you probably will be, Scorpy. Don't worry" Titan laughed again at the use of his pet name for me (which I greatly dislike).

"Do you think I'll be in Slytherin, Titan?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Possibly, but you could end you in any house really." Titan reassured him with a sideways glance to me.

"Wicked!" Ryan said as he started bouncing again.

Titan and I laughed at his over-excited-ness, as we both grabbed onto one of his hands again, "Shh" we hissed while trying not to laugh again, "Not so loud, Ray".

"Right. Sorry" Ryan stopped bouncing, "can we go check out the Quidditch equipment now?"

"Why not, let's go!" I released his hand and walked ahead.

The three of us talked excitedly about our favourite Quidditch team (Australian National Team), and how they could be in the next Quidditch World Cup (which is scheduled to take place in three years), that Dad already promised we would attend.

After a while, we heard someone walk down the same section we were in and stop right next to us to look at the Seeker's equipment. The man was tall, had jet black hair and bright green eyes that were behind a pair of round glasses. I knew he looked familiar form one of the books I had read recently…but I'm not sure which one.

Then when he pushed some of his hair out of his eyes, I saw it. A light scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Right when I was about to saw something, Ryan beat me to it.

"WOW! You're Harry Potter!" He exclaimed slightly louder then necessary while he started bouncing again and was pointing excitedly at Harry Potter.

"Shhh, Ray, you know it's rude to point" Titan scolded him.

Harry smiled warmly, "Oh it's no trouble" he held out his hand for Ryan to shake, "Pleasure to meet you. You seem to already know who I am, so may I ask your name?" Harry asked politely.

Ryan shook Harry's hand after, "My name is Orion, but you can call me Ryan if you want," when he let go of Harry's hand, he pointed to Titan, "These are my older brothers; Taurus," then to me, "and Scorpius!" Titan and I shook Harry's with just as much excitement as Ryan

"I've read all about you! Our mum mentions you all the time too!" I told him with visible excitement.

"Yeah! You saved the Wizarding World and you're a Quidditch legend!" Titan said enthusiastically, but the he put his head down grumpily, "James seems to always take great pleasure in bragging about _his _dad"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah? Thanks, I guess….Oh! You must be James's friend, Titan! He talks about you a lot, quiet the trouble makers I hear you two are….Say? What's your last name? James has never mentioned it, I'm sure I would know your parents, you lot look awful familiar." Harry asked curiously.

Titan and I shared a look of disappointment and we both paled slightly when Ryan started to reply happily, "Our last name is Ma-" he was cut off when Titan clapped his hand over his mouth and nodded to me.

"Our mum and dad say that we are not aloud to tell people out last name unless they are present, because they don't want people looking at us differently because of it." I said just slowly enough for him to understand but still faster then I should have.

Harry looked puzzled at first, but I guess he decided to shrug it off, "Okay, if you're not supposed to tell me I understand-" He looked like he was about to say something else, when someone spoke up behind us that made my brothers and I freeze in our spots.

"Titan…Scorp…Ryan. It's time to go find your mother" Our father said right before he turned the corner and stopped right behind us.

"Potter," Dad nodded his ex-knowledge, "fancy meeting you here"

Harry seemed to be dumbfounded, "Malfoy? I must say, I was wondering when you would turn up, where have you been hiding out all this time?"

"I wouldn't quiet say 'hiding out' we've been back from Australia for at least four years now" Dad smirked.

"Then explain to me; why haven't I seen you lot here before?" Harry smirked as well

"Well it quiet simply really Potter" Dad smirked at Titan, "It used to be just Titan and I coming for his school supplies, so my Wife decided to charm my hair the same shade of dirty blonde as his, then she charmed both of our eyes brown as well"

"Yeah! One time she even charmed my eyes purple!" Titan laughed at the memory.

"Really?" Harry laughed, "That's brilliant!"

"Yes, well as much as I was enjoying this little reunion; we must be go-" dad started but was cut off.

"DADDY!" Cassie yelled when she burst into the shop and ran toward us with her brown curls bouncing behind her.

Lyra came in breathlessly behind Cassie while holding five large books in her arms. Without warning, Cassie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harry.

"MIRLIN! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!" Cassie said a bit more quietly then before (not by much), and she was pointing excitedly at Harry.

"It's rude to point, Cassie" Lyra scowled her, "I'm Lyra by the way" she said after she turned and held out her hand.

Harry chuckled, "Pleasure to meet you, Lyra"

"Like-wise!" Lyra flashed him her brightest smile.

"What's with all the books?" Titan asked when he hurried up to the girls.

"The newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_! Mum got each of us one!" Lyra beamed.

"Really? Here, let me take mine, Ryan's and Scorp's. Those books seem to be weighing you down quite a bit!" he laughed as he walked back over to us and handed Ryan his book and gave mine to me.

I straightened up and excitedly flipped through my newly obtained book, "Wicked!" I announced. When I glanced over, I saw Ryan flipping through his book with just as much wonder.

"Yeah….Truly. Wicked." Lyra breathed out in defeat as she slumped back against the selves in the relief from the removed weight.

Dad just smirked to himself then looked back at Cassie and kneeled down to her level, "What is it that you needed, Sweetheart?"

"Mummy was getting worried 'bout where you guys were, and on our way here Lylie and I ran ahead…" Cassie replied guiltily while looking at her feet and shifting slightly when she realized her mistake.

"Yeah, and Mum wasn't that far behind us…so she should be here soon…" Lyra added.

Dad just shook his head, "You too know better then to run ahead of your mother like that. She's probably worried sick about you two right now." Dad just smirked again and chuckled slightly, and stood back up to face us, "So? How about you boys each pick out a Quidditch book before we go, and you girls can too if you like."

Cassie and Ryan both shook their heads and stayed at their current spots while Titan, Lyra and I went to the front of the shop to get our books.

Cassie smiled nervously, "No thanks, daddy, I don't like the idea of flying…and mum told me it seems dangerous…so I'm good."

"Me too, daddy, I'm scared of flying and being up really high." Ryan added.

Dad smiled as he ruffled Ryan's already curly platinum blonde hair, "That's okay, Bud, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want too," he said then glanced at Cassie, "You are so much like your mother it's entertaining, but you don't have to get a Quidditch book if you don't want to either."

Then Dad finally turned back to Harry, whom had a very amused look on his face, "Nice chat, Potter, but I best be going, see you on the Platform I presume."

Harry laughed and gave Dad nod, "I suppose so, Malfoy"

Dad smirked and gave Harry a curt nod before he turned his attention back to the boy next to him, "How about you show Cassie the cool different uniforms they have while I go pay for the books, okay?"

Ryan's face light up, "Okay, Daddy!" he beamed as he immediately started telling Cassie all about the Quidditch uniforms and what teams they play for right when dad stopped talking.

"Stay here, no running off. I'll be right back." Dad added as he smiled to himself when he ruffled up Ryan's curly hair again and turned toward us, we all already had our books picked out.

Titan decided to get _A Seeker's Secrets_, and I choose _Seeking: A History, _while Lyra decided on _Chaser's Through The Ages_.

"Are these the book you lot want?" Dad asked.

"Yeah!" We replied together.

_-End of Part One-_

_**What do you think? Please leave a review with what you thought of it or any questions you may have! I plan on writing part two soon and I how you will be interested in continuing this little story that may turn out longer then I expected!**_

_**And I **__**know**__** Draco is super out of character, but he is in all my stories so…oh well!**_

_**Oh! On my last story; **__**The Howler**__**, someone asked how Rose Weasley could even exist if Hermione is married to Draco in all of my Fanfictions. Well, Ron ended up with Padma Patil in my head since I am a full-on Dramione shipper.**_


End file.
